Lost in the mist of heart
by Silversparkanime
Summary: Set after Tartaros arc, after Fairy Tail disbanded , Wendy and Carla joined Lamia Scale. However, the deep scar left in Wendy's heart have not yet healed. She missed her mother, the sky dragon, Grandine, very much. Can the scar ever heal?


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine**

"It's been a year ne, Chelia?" Wendy stated.

"Ya, it really has been a year. A year since the battle against Tartaros ended, you joining us and..."Chelia answered but stopped in mid-sentence.

"A year since Fairy Tail disbanded," Wendy finished sadly. _And a year since_ _ **she**_ _left_ _ **AGAIN**_ _, but this time, she's never going to come back._

Wendy, Carla, Chelia, Sherry and Lyon are currently at the town of Magnolia. The town where once Fairy Tail was located before it had disbanded. They had just accomplished a mission located nearby and decided to stop by the town for a few days before heading back to Lamia Scale. They are currently in a restaurant having their stomachs filled after the journey here.

"Minna-san, can I go for a walk later on my own? You guys can just do your own things, shopping or whatever," Wendy asked after she finished eating.

"Sure, why not?" Lyon answered.

"Let me accompany you," Chelia offered kindly.

" Iie, I will be fine on my own. Thanks for your offer, Chelia, but i have to decline. I know you have always been wanting to go shopping for clothes recently but didm't have some free time. Today's a great chance for you, and i'm sure Sherry-san is willing to accompany you," Wendy said.

"That's not important, I can always go next time!" Chelia protested.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself," Wendy smiled.

"I shall come with you then," Carla declared. However, her voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"Carla, I know that you have been waiting for a long time to reunite with your mother. Your eyes lit up as soon as Sherry-san suggested we stopped by Magnolia. I don't want to interfere with your reunion." Wendy said.

"Demo..." Carla hesitated. Though she is happy she can see her mother again, she's still worried about Wendy.

"I will be fine on my own, Carla, after all I am a Dragon Slayer, right?" Wendy smiled.

"Y...You're right," Carla sighed. After a few minutes of argument, she finally agreed to go to the exceeds village nearby instead of accompanying Wendy on her walk.

After the rest finished their meal, they went separated ways. Wendy strolled along the river, thinking back all those time she had spent there. She passed by Lucy's old apartment, went to Natsu and Happy's hut, stared at the place where Fairy Tail's guild hall was once located... And suddenly, she found herself in front of Porlyusica's house.

"Grandeeney..." Wendy whispered the name softly, tears slowly made their way out of Wendy's eyes. Wendy stood there, staring at the door of Porlyusica's house and letting her tears fall freely.

Inside the house, Porlyusica was testing some potion when she heard the sound of people crying. PIrlyusica sighed in annoyance and went to the door while taking her broom along the way. She thought that it was just another random person who had heard of her healing skills and hoped that she could help them in someway. Despite her hatred for human beings, those person who came for help always ended up being chased away by Porlyusica's broom. However, they will always found their disease having healed magically the day after. Therefore, they would risked being chased away by the old lady just to heal themselves.

However, Porlyusica was shocked to find that the shy and timid blue haired dragon slayer standing at the door, crying. She didn't expected her to be here, not after Fairy Tail disbanded. It took her several minutes to recover. .

"What are you doing here?" Porlyusica asked in her usual cold voice. This made Wendy's tears fall even quicker than before.

"I... just stop by and... my legs took me here... I..." Wendy cried, afraid that the old woman will chase her away. Porlyusica sighed once again and said:"Come on in, the air is cold outside." This time, her voice is softer.

Wendy was stunned for a moment. However, she quickly regain herself and followed the old woman into the warm and cozy house. Once they're inside, Porlyusica offered Wendy a cup of hot chocolate, Wendy gladly accepted it and drank it slowly after thanking the old woman. After cleaning away her stuff, Porlyusica allowed herself to sit beside Wendy, giving the little girl some time to dry up her tears. Just when Wendy was almost done drying and wiping her tears, Porlyusica broke the silence.

"Care to tell me what happened that made you cry and ended up in front of my house?" Porlyusica asked, in a gentle voice that calm Wendy. Just like the voice that her mother Grandeeney always use. The exact same voice.

"I just... It's been a year since Grandeeney left and...I just missed her...so much..." Wendy said. _And I wish to hear her voice and feel her scent._

"So it's really been a year, huh?" Porlyusica asked nobody in particular. "Ano, Grandeeney..."Wendy called out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I am not her, you know that, don't you?" Porlyusica snapped at her. However, instead of her usual cold voice, this voice was also soft and calm. "I know, demo...you and Grandeeney...Both of you..."Wendy trailed. Porlyusica sighed as she saw Wendy's crystal eyes began to shake slightly. She cuts Wendy off, "Oh fine, I will let you call me Grandeeney." Almost immediately, Wendy's eyes lit up in delight. "Arigato, Porlyusica-san" "Just when I allowed you to call me Grandeeney, you addressed me as Porlyusica." Porlyusica stated, somewhat jokingly. This made Wendy giggle slightly. Porlyusica stared at the little girl, a small smile forming on her face. Wendy asked hesitatingly, "Ano... Porlyusica-san... can I...can I be your daughter?" Porlyusica widened her eyes is surprise at the request. She stared blankly at Wendy. A disappointed look crossed Wendy's features, "It's...It's ok if you don't want to...You and Grandeeney just feel and smell so alike...I just...I just feel like I'm with her whenever I'm with you...but i'm not forcing you or..." "Iie, I will love to have a daughter just like you." Porlyusica smiled, cutting the girl's ramble.

"Hontou-nii?! Arigato, Grandeeney!" Wendy cried and hugged the old woman. Although taken aback by Wendy's movements, Porlyusica patted Wendy's head softly and smiled to herself. _I promise you, Earth Grandeeney, that I will take good care of your daughter. No matter what happened._ Porlyusica swears silently.

That day, both of them chatted happily. They shared their stories and experience with each other, enjoying the company that both of them had provided. They laughed and cried together, just like a long lost mother and daughter that just happened to reunite together. Unknown to both of them, somewhere in heaven, Grandeeney watched them in silence, happy to see her daughter smiling and feeling very grateful with her counterpart. _She is not just my daughter now, she is also yours, Edo-Grandeeney. Let us both take care of her together._

 **Author note: My third story. So this story just basically Pop out of nowhere so let me know if you like it. Hope you all enjoy the story and please tell me what you think by leaving a review! If you like it, don't forget to fav and follow!**


End file.
